Nature abounds with forms that are “self-similar.” For example, from a distance, leaves on an oak tree appear to an observer to be identical to one another. As the observer draws closer, similarities among the leaves are readily ascertained (so much so in fact, that the observer can readily identify an individual leaf as an oak leaf) while differences between individual leaves become apparent. Subtle (and sometimes not so subtle) differences in size, shape, color, vein structure and other differences become clear upon closer observation to the point where each individual oak leave is distinct. Despite various differences, each leaf functions in a manner virtually identical to that of each other leaf on the oak tree as well as other oak trees. This concept of similar but distinct is referred to as “self-similarity” and is described in further detail in “The Natural Basis of Contractile Phenomena” by Bjorn J. Gruenwald, University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, Pa., December 1975, a copy of which is attached and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and “The Natural Basis of Contractile Phenomena” by Bjorn J. Gruenwald, University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, Pa., September 1977, a copy of which is also attached and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Further examples include stem cells. Stem cells are virtually identical to one another. Each stem cell assumes a function or specialty and then adapts to a form that performs that function or specialty. Any stem cell can assume any function or specialty. Other examples exist.
In a parallel computing environment, multiple processors operate “in parallel” so that large complex tasks can be broken down into smaller tasks. The smaller tasks are performed on one or more of the multiple processors so that at least some of the smaller tasks can be performed in parallel thereby reducing processing time. Parallel computing environments suffer from one or more shortcomings including but not limited to, synchronization, messaging, supervision, task allocation, timing, shared memory, complexity, and other shortcomings.
What is needed is an improved parallel computing environment.
Reference will now be made in detail to various implementations of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings. The same reference indicators will be used throughout the drawings and the following description to refer to the same or like items.